Scizor
Scizor (Japanese: ハッサム Hassamu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Scizor is a human-sized mantis similar to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, with a thick, metallic red exoskeleton and crab-like claws. It is tougher and stronger than Scyther, but has lost its predecessor's speed. Instead, it spreads its wings to cool off, and flaps them very rapidly to heat up, or to blow air to cool itself off. While Scyther is a mantis-like predator, striking fast and simply evading potential pursuers, Scizor is coated with a red steel of sorts and is not quite as agile. Once it engages its foe, either in the wild or at the direction of a Pokémon Trainer in a Pokémon battle, it behaves more like Scyther, striking quickly with its powerful claws, raking more than pinching, and relying on its startling agility to evade attacks. It may appear from a Poké Ball in Super Smash Bros. Melee, its attack being flying around the stage and damaging anybody it comes into contact with. Evolution 's Scizor]] It evolves from Scyther by trade while holding a Metal Coat. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Scyther |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Scyther |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Scyther |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Scyther |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Scyther |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Scyther |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Scyther |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 6, Forever Level 55, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Scyther* |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest |Ranger2=Altru Building }} Pokédex entries |gold=It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads. |silver=Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature. |crystal=This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits. |ruby=Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. |sapphire=Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. |emerald=A Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. It flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. |firered=Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature. |leafgreen=It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads. |diamond=It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers. |pearl=It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers. |platinum=It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously. |heartgold=It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads. |soulsilver=Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature. |black=It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously. |white=It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously. |black 2=It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously. |white 2=It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously. |x=This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets ahold of into bits. |y=It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |gldspr=Scizor G.png |gldsprs=Scizor Shiny G.png |slvspr=Scizor S.png |slvsprs=Scizor Shiny S.png |cryspr=Scizor C.gif |crysprs=Scizor Shiny C.gif |IIback=Scizor Back II.png |IIbacks=Scizor Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Scizor RS.png |rbysapsprs=Scizor Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Scizor E.gif |emeraldsprs=Scizor Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Scizor RS.png |frlgsprs=Scizor Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Scizor Back III.png |IIIbacks=Scizor Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Scizor DPPt.png |dpsprs=Scizor Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=Scizor DPPt.png |ptsprs=Scizor Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=Scizor HGSS.png |hgsssprs=Scizor Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Scizor Back IV.png |IVbacks=Scizor Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Scizor BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Scizor BW.gif |Vback=Scizor Back V.gif |Vbacks=Scizor Shiny Back V.gif |xyspr=Scizor_XY.gif |xysprf=MegaScizor_XY.gif }} Gallery 212Scizor_OS_anime.png 212Scizor_Dream.png 212Scizor_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon.jpg 212Scizor_Pokemon_Stadium.png 212Scizor_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 212Scizor_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 212Scizor_Pokemon_Conquest.gif Trivia *Its claws resembles the head of Trapinch. *Scizors have crab-like pincers, but cannot learn Guillotine, nor can it learn Crabhammer. *Scizor has exactly the same stat total as its pre-evolution, Scyther, 500. Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mega Pokémon